The Mirkin Letsinger research team has invented a new ultrasensitive and selective method for detecting nucleotide sequences in nucleic acids via a chip-based format. The method is based on hybridization of a target polynucleotide to nanoparticle-oligonucleotide probes and capture oligonucleotides immobilized on a glass surface followed by a proprietary "developing" procedure that allows one to detect the target in a colorimetric fashion. The simplicity of operation, low cost, and speed of the assay make it potentially very attractive for detecting a great variety of diseases. Moreover, its chip-based format makes it easily adaptable to multiplexing and sensitivity points to the intriguing possibility of detecting processed genomic targets without PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction). The goal of the proposed research is to develop a rapid, cost efficient, simultaneous assay for determination of Factor V Leiden gene, the G20210 prothrombin gene, and C677T MTHFR gene mutations. Ultimately, development of a test that does not require PCR amplication will be examined. The achievement of this goal will result in a simpler and more cost effective assay which will greatly benefit clinical laboratories and set the stage for the development of chip-based nanoparticle assays for other pathogenic and genetic diseases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Development of a simpler and more cost effective assay for identifying genetic mutations linked to hypercoagulation.